


Shirt

by itneverleftyou



Series: bethyl prompt table [3]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV show)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, cute bethyl, everybody silently teasing Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverleftyou/pseuds/itneverleftyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is anxious to get back to camp, to his something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt

The sun was burning him, making him tired and he was ready for the day to end. Daryl was anxious, ready to get back to camp and he was sure everybody with him could tell. They were smart though, not saying anything about it. Especially Maggie. But she did continue to shoot him amused glances.

"Think we got everything?" Carl chirped from beside him, hands casual in his jean pockets, a look of ease on his face. It was nice to see, Daryl thought, after all the shit the kid had been through. 

Michonne's soft laughter met his ears and when he looked back over, she was messing his hair up playfully. "We got it, Carl. We're good." She told him, ease coloring her words. Daryl was glad about that, too. That Michonne had stepped into a role in Carl's life. He couldn't say what it was, but they were just good together. A nice team. She, Rick and Carl were something, something good and he didn't know what it was. Didn't care. He was just glad for it. 

It made him think about his own good thing. The girl who was waiting for him to get back, the girl he'd made a promise to a few days ago. He promised he'd come back to her. He didn't know what they were, if they were anything with a label. He knew that since they'd found her, he had gone through a roller coaster of emotions.

At first, he'd avoided her like the plague. Kept her in his line of sight but any time she'd come too close, he'd literally run away. Grabbing his crossbow and muttering about hunting. Until one day, she followed him and the tense look on her face had reminded him of the first time she'd really shown him who she was, underneath all of it.

She was hurt and angry, he'd figured that she would be but he didn't know how to handle it. How to handle whatever it was that stormed on inside of him, all because of her. She didn't let him speak, didn't want to hear his excuses. Beth Greene was a woman who had no qualms with letting you know when you'd crossed a line and pissed her off. Daryl had taken it all in stride, letting her talk. Letting her get it out. That was the plan, at least, until she stepped onto her toes and kissed him.

He'd been confused. Where'd it come from? He'd gotten caught up in watching the way the loose strands of her hair danced in the wind, how pink her lips were and how she stood with her hands on her hips unless she was using them to talk. And then she was there, kissing him and he was tired of fighting whatever it was.

Ever since then, they'd been... something to one another.

"Daryl?" Glenn laughed from beside him and he was snapped from his thoughts. Looking over, he saw that they were all staring at him. He knew he'd been caught off in la-la-land so he shrugged his shoulders and ignored the laughter from all of them. 

"S'fucking hot as hell," Daryl claimed and while it was the truth, it was in no way the reason for him being distracted. "Just wanna get home." He told them, glaring up at the sun.

"Almost there, loverboy." Carl teased and jumped away from Daryl, as if preparing to get whacked around a bit. 

He didn't say anything though, but he huffed and picked up the pace, causing the others to do so as well.

Before he knew it, the camp finally came back into view. He could see Carol out by the tree, cutting wood. Tyreese, Bob and Sasha talking with Eugene and Abraham as they carried the wood to the pile for Carol. Rick was securing one of their fences while Rosita helped. Where was Beth? Obviously, she must be inside with Jude. Keeping the baby company. 

Until he saw her step out onto the porch, arms free of the child. Maybe she'd just put Lil' Asskicker down for a nap. She stretched her arms out, working out her shoulders before taking the steps at a jump. It was cute, watching her from afar and seeing these things about her. She was walking over to Rick when she looked over and he knew that was it. She'd spotted them. 

He could almost see her smile from there.

She took off then, her feet carrying her off in a run and he felt a smile before he could control his facial features. She ran past Carol, Bob and Sasha. Eugene watched on in interest as Abraham seemed to roll his eyes. Tyreese seemed to be laughing and Daryl could understand why. He would've made fun of this before.

**A damn romance novel.**

But he wasn't making fun of this. Not now. Not ever. Not as she collided against him, her arms wrapping around him and the crossbow, ignoring the blood and sweat, ignoring everyone around him.

She knew he'd be fine, but he knew that after the funeral home and after finding one another; there was something lingering. A feeling that crept around any time they weren't around each other. It wasn't like they had to be together every single moment, but runs and hunts left them a little anxious.

_Just need ya'ta be okay_ , Beth had told him before he left.

He wanted to tell her that he was okay, but everybody was standing around them. Daryl ignored them, though and leaned down, pressing his nose against her cheek as he let himself take in that moment. Take it all in. To feel her heart beating wildly against his chest, to feel her fingers brushing over his arms as if making sure he was alright. 

Beth pulled back and before he knew it, he was being pulled down into a soft kiss. Glenn cat-called and Carl made kid-gag noises, but he didn't care as he returned the kiss until he was dizzy. When he pulled back, Maggie beat him to it.

"Are you wearing Daryl's shirt?" 

The blush on Beth's face was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that and again, a huge thanks to Rissa for proof-reading it! :)


End file.
